Rooftop Carnival
by trichloroethane
Summary: You look like a Mardi Gras dancer." Shounen-ai.


**Rooftop Carnival****: **

Disclaimer: DN Angel does not belong to me.

Warnings: None that you haven't already seen.

A/N: Behold, the return of the plot bunny!

* * *

"You look like a Mardi Gras dancer."

"…"

"Scratch that, no you don't."

_Thank goodness. _

"You look like a cheap Mardi Gras dancer. Not even one of those classy ones."

Satoshi could not believe he was having this conversation with Dark, of all people. He should be making a leap for the other, or calling the forces, or doing _something_ that would preserve the rest of the Hikari artwork, but he just could not bring himself to do so. Then again, only Dark would make such a comment on his outfit. Daisuke would probably smile carefully and say it was nice in that oh-so-bland tone, whilst Krad would simply raise an eyebrow and turn away. "Is there such a thing as a classy Carnival dancer?" He finally asked. What the hell. It wouldn't make much difference to his situation at the moment, anyway.

The thief thought for a moment and then shrugged. "Who knows. I've never been to Rio. I hear it's fantastic there though. Say, why are you up here wearing that outfit, anyway? I kinda liked the office lady one. It looked nicer on you."

The commander blinked. "Huh?" He felt stupider than he'd ever done in his short life, barely able to keep up with the pace of the conversation. The warm night air breathed across his rather exposed midriff and legs, and he held back just the hint of a shiver. Suddenly he jerked back; Dark was awfully close. The younger boy glared down at the corners of his feathered, glittery 'skirt' and carefully took a step back. Personal space was very important to him, even more so when a perverted art thief was within a two meter radius.

"Why. Are. You. Wearing. That?" Dark enunciated each word carefully, as though recording for a language tape. He grinned brightly and straightened up a little, and for the first time Satoshi was fully aware of the difference between their heights.

"Um…" Did he really have to put up with this? Was it normal for fourteen-year olds to do this sort of thing on a regular basis?

"I won't tell," Dark offered with a wink. Then another, stronger gust of wind blew by and the purple-haired man wolf-whistled as Satoshi struggled with the outfit. "Nice," he commented with a grin. "I take back that comment about the office lady outfit. You definitely look better like this."

"Shut up," growled Satoshi half-heartedly as he tried to hold the tiny, frilly front down with one hand. How on earth could women wear these things?

"You know, that one-handed shocked-virgin pose thing only works in schoolgirl pornos, right?" Dark was enjoying himself immensely. To say otherwise would have been a lie of the worst proportions, and he had never been one for telling those things. They generally ended up exploding in one's face, and the mess was just simply too much hassle for very little actual gain. Daisuke had taught him that after the one night in a nightclub with that lovely pole-dancer...well, whatever. This was not the time to be remembering midnight trysts. Straightening his thoughts out, the kaitou once more turned his attention to the scene before him. Satoshi Hiwatari, he had often thought, would benefit from a little cross-dressing. Perhaps it would loosen him up a little, and in turn make Krad just _relax_. "Full marks for effort though. The strappy heels are a nice touch. Who got them for you?"

He didn't really expect an answer, so naturally the answer shocked him. "Nine West." One eyebrow rose.

"Nine West? Isn't that, like, _so_ 2000 and late?" That California Valley Girl accent he'd picked up from watching too many chick flicks with Risa and Emiko was really very useful, he thought as he continued to observe the Commander. Sarcasm just worked so well when no one could miss it.

"I hope you're enjoying the show," Satoshi dryly remarked as he carefully adjusted the feathers once more. Dark raked his eyes up and down the slender, almost effeminate figure of the other before him.

"Oh," the kaitou purred happily as he moved in closer for the kill. "Very much so." Just as he was about to swoop down on the other, he was stopped by one, small hand on his chest.

"Is this strange?" He could sense the uncertainty in the other's voice and smiled slightly.

"Not at all."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I checked in the Little Book of Social Behaviour." A derisive, unladylike snort.

"C'mere."

_Thank goodness Daisuke's not here,_ he thought with some relief. _He'd probably die of a heart attack if he saw this._ Meanwhile, in the recesses of Satoshi's mind, Krad dreamt of a pair of stunning crimson eyes and pin-on cat ears.

* * *

/Moans in horror/ What have I done? In any case, I think this'll be a two-drabble set. Thanks for reading and I'd really appreciate it if you'd leave a review! Thank you and have a good summer!


End file.
